in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Mysterious Space Invaders
This story needs no introduction, yet I'll make one. It's another casual adventure for Private Pepperoni and Spaceman; yet they stumble upon a weird planet, and find these weird creatures. What are these creatures? Who knows... EXCEPT FOR ME, SINCE I'M THE NARRATOR! Cast * Private Pepperoni * Spaceman * Chao Group ** Cholly ** Flower ** Keno ** Cosmo * Star * Marco * Many More... Story Spaceman's Parasite The story begins in Private Pepperoni's residence after being unable to return to his dimension... Doesn't matter since everything on his lawn got destroyed due to a meteor shower. '' '''Private Pepperoni: '''I kinda like this new dimension! I've made some pretty cool friends. (Holds a picture of Spaceman, him, Marco, Star) Now to go make breakfast! (Goes to his fridge and grabs a chocolate cake) Ah... (Throws the cake at the window) Much better! (Grabs eggs and makes an omelette) ''Suddenly, Spaceman wakes up... except somethings different about Spaceman today. Private Pepperoni: 'Good morning Space- What's on your head? '''Spaceman: '''Meep-mop! '''Private Pepperoni: '"Meep-mop?" What's that supposed to mean? 'Spaceman: '''Meep-mop! '''Private Pepperoni: '''You okay? '''Spaceman: '''Meep! '''Private Pepperoni: '''Okay stop please... '''Spaceman: '''Mop! Meep-mop! Meep-mop! Meep-mop! ''Pepperoni hits Spaceman with a frying pan. 'Spaceman: '''Ah... thank you Private! '''Private Pepperoni: '''What WAS that? '''Spaceman: '''A brain eating squid from our last adventure. ''Star walks by Private Pepperoni's house. She stops for a minute, and waves hello. The Space "Invaders" ''Private Pepperoni steps outside, and then looks across his lawn. He then proceeds to his mini-garden to water and fertilize his plants. '' '''Pepperoni: '''Nothing can make today go wrong! Spaceman: Suddenly, something makes the day go wrong!!'' Pepperoni: 'Cork it, Spaceman! '''Spaceman: '''Killjoy... ''Suddenly, a UFO like object crashes into Pepperoni's lawn, landing on his mailbox, making Pepperoni very angry. 'Pepperoni: '''MY... MAIL!!!! ''Something pops out of the UFO. 'Chao Invader: '''Beeleep Baloop! (A Chao appears wearing a Space Invader hat) Beep Bop! '''Pepperoni: '''Aw... Your adorable! '''Chao Invader: '''Beep Bop! Ship crash. Need to repair. Please give me parts! '''Pepperoni: '''And if I don't...? '''Chao Invader: '''NOW WOULD BE NICE!!! (Pulls out a Laser Gun) '''Pepperoni: '''YEE! ''Pepperoni leads the Chao Invader to Spaceman's workshop. '''Pepperoni: '''Hey Spaceman... some alien creature is here, and it's gonna shoot me if it's ship isn't repaired. '''Spaceman: '''Well once again... Kinda busy... '''Chao Invader: '''NOW WOULD BE NICE!!! (Points the Laser Gun at Spaceman) '''Spaceman: YEESH! Star Butterfly arrives near Private Pepperoni. Star: 'Hey, Private Pepperoni! ''*points at the Chao* Aw, how cute! Who are they? '''Chao Invader: A squishy, happy... thing? Spaceman pulls out a book that's is titled "Aliens: Guide to Dimensions" Spaceman: '''It's a Chao... "Cute, adorable creature that roams in Chaoverse, CH4-01! Their squishy balls above their- '''Chao Invader: THEY'RE DOTS!!! Spaceman: '''"...heads are vital to their emotions. They use them to communicate with other Chao... etc. etc."... The sub-species is "Chao Invader". "The Chao Invader is a creature from the same sub-dimension as the Chaos Chao... Blah Blah Blah... the only difference is that they wear 8-bit Space Invader Hats, and they make some Beeping Noises on an occasion..." '''Chao Invader: '''Beep! Boop! And we came here to conquer the planet! '''Private Pepperoni: First of all... You in what army... Second... Why exactly? Third... HOW?! Chao Invader: '''The Command Center paid me for my voyage, and I got the most fearsome Chao... EVER!! '''Private Pepperoni: (Sarcastically) OH NO!!! CHAO IN RUBBER DUCKY SUITS! Chao Invader: They're much more deadlier than you think! Private Pepperoni: '''I was right? '''Star: '''Daww, but they're to cute to be dangerous! '''Chao Invader: Come in Command Center! DO YOU READ ME?! Drat... I broke it... (Hands it to Spaceman) Fix it serf! Spaceman: Yes SIR! (Goes to fix it) Star: '''So...what's the deal with these "Chao" things? '''Spaceman: '''To summarize it for the stupid... (Looks at Private Pepperoni) "Baby creatures that rely on the help of mankind." Kinda like a parent/child relationship. (Hands the bracelet to the Chao Invader) '''Star: '''Oooh. Why are they here? '''Chao Invader: '''Taking over the WORLD! Muwahaha! Oops... I dropped my snack... '''Private: '''Yeah... why don't we just have Spaceman fix your ship... '''Star: '''Wait....''WHAT?! THEY WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD?! Chao Invader: '''Do not worry! We only wish to be served like '''kings! Our society will be laid back, and we plan for no destruction as long as we get full control over what you people call... "Earth!" (He pronounces it like "Ear" and "the" together) Star: '''It's pronounced "Earth". And sure, you can take over! I realized you aren't really that dangerous. '''Marco: ''*arrives* Hey, Star. Wait, they want to take over Earth?! '''Star: '''Who? '''Marco: '''These guys! ''*points at the Chao* Spaceman: 'I dunno Star... having to serve Chao like kings for the rest of our lives doesn't seem like the best idea ever. '''Marco: '''Yeah, I agree. '''Star: '''But– ''Suddenly, two more ships crash into the lawn. Then two more Chao Invaders pop out. '''Chao Invader #2: '''Beep, Boop! '''Chao Invader #3: Beep, Bop! Hello Captain! Private Pepperoni: 'STOP... CRASHING... INTO... MY LAWN!! '''Star: '''D'awww! '''Chao Invader #2: '''I placed the portal Captain! ''Suddenly a portal spawns, summoning more Chao Invaders 'Marco: '''AAHH! ''*runs away from the Chao Invaders* One of the Chao Invaders shoots Marco with a Laser... only stunning him. '''Chao Invader #1: Take her as prisoner! Private Pepperoni: '''I'm pretty sure that Marco is a "HE" '''Chao Invader #1: '''Take him as prisoner, too! '''Private Pepperoni: '''DOH! '''Spaceman: STAR! COME ON, LET'S GET OUTTA HERE! Star: 'Right ahead of ya! ''By sunset, almost 40,000 Chao came out of the portal, and took over multiple Cities. Spaceman successfully built a safety fort, which is a laundry basket full of dirty clothes. '''Star: '''How are we gonna save Marco? '''Spaceman: '''I have a plan... We don't do anything! '''Best plan ever! Suddenly another spaceship crashes near Spaceman, and 4 more Chao pop out, but they're not Chao Invaders, just regular Chao. Spaceman: AH! MORE INVADERS! ??? #1: '''You have terrible driving skills. '''Spaceman: Aw... he's just like Private! ??? #2: ... Whose Private? Star: 'Guys, focus! Marco's probably imprisoned by the invaders! '??? #3: '''We're not invaders! We're invader '''rebels! We try to get rid of the invaders. Star: 'I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about the invaders you were trying to get rid of. '??? #4: '''Yeah... the Chao Invaders are intelligent to a supreme level- '''Spaceman: What level ??? #3: 'Sigh... Level 8-4 ''Spaceman gasps. '''Spaceman: THAT'S THE MOST DANGEROUS LEVEL!! ??? #2: 'I know right! '??? #4: 'So they probably has created their base... out of sticks and straws! '??? #2: '''Should we introduce our selves? '''Star: '''Yeah. '''Spaceman: '''Probably... '''Cholly: '''I'm Chao numero one, Cholly! '''Flower: I'm Chao numero two, Flower... and the only girl in the group. Keno: '''I'm Chao numero three, uh... I forgot my... wait... what was it did I forgot? '''Cosmo: That's Keno... and I'm Cosmo! Star: '''Well, nice to meet you! I'm Star Butterfly! '''Keno: Whose THAT '''blockhead? (Points at Spaceman) '''Spaceman: It's SPHERE head... and I'm Spaceman!! Seeming that my first plan that I said "Do absolutely nothing" actually worked. We have "Rebel Chao Invaders" to help us! Cholly: Do you spacemen eat moon-rocks? Spaceman face palms 'Spaceman: '''No... ''Star laughs. 'Spaceman: '''Off-topic! We need to rescue Marco and Private! ------ ''Wherever Marco and Private are... 'Private: '''Well Marco... We've been trapped in this cage for, I'd say... ... 6 hours... So... Got any threes? '''Marco: '''Go fish. ''Private pulls out a rock that has another 3 on it. 'Private: '''Where out of cards. ----- '''Cholly: '''Yes... but how are we gonna save them? '''Star: '''Don't worry, I got a plan! '''Keno: '''Is it ripping a hole in the space time continuum causing a rupture in the worlds timeframe? '''Spaceman: '''I doubt that's it. '''Keno: '''Then I'm out! '''Cholly: '''KENO! '''Star: '''The plan is we wing it! '''Keno: '''But my wings are too small... ''Cholly makes a very irritated sigh, while Flower and Cosmo face palm. 'Star: '''By that I mean we have no plan at all. '''Keno: '''Well that's bad! We need a plan ''Cholly, Flower, and Cosmo face palm. Category:Stories Category:Stories by ThePlantedAKEE